Cotton Candy Anyone?
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Hehe, just a couple of chapters about a carnival. Sandle pairing eventually. Final chapter is up.
1. Car Small Talk

**A/N:** You know its funny that every time I write something, I forget to put the little disclaimer that I don't owe them. Sadly but true. Although all I ask is one kiss for Sara and Greg that's all, so much could come from that one little kiss, that way we know they are together isn't that what we all want?

Seems i couldnt get out what i wanted to in one chapter so i guess its going to be a couple of chapters not sure how long though. Keep checking back!

* * *

"Greg calm down" one lovely brunette told her passenger.

"I can't!" he was fidgeting with everything that wasn't glued down, including the radio "It's exciting, going to a call at the carnival"

"Were you dropped on the head as a child?"

"Not that I know of, why do you ask?"

"No reason"

"Have you ever been to a carnival?" he asked now looking out the window

"No" her childhood didn't have time for canival, she was too busy being shifted from foster home to foster home, some really caring, some just for the money.

"Really its where I took my first date"

"I'm happy for you" in a less than none happy tone

"I was a nervous wreck, almost lost all my money too"

"Greg"

"Yes Sara?"

"I don't wanna hear about your first date"

"Why you jealous?"

"You've got to be kidding me" she rolled her eyes

"It's a simple question, are you jealous that I've dated when you haven't?"

"We're not together, never have been why would I care?" he picked up on the fact she didn't say 'and never will be' still hope for him yet!

"After this case is done, would you like to go to the carnival with me?"

"How about some other time"

"Some other time it's only here till Sunday" he whined, hoping she would give in and finally go out with him. "I wont try anything if that's what your asking"

"It's not that"

"It's just two friends getting together to have some fun"

"Greg"

"I mean it's not like we're dating or anything"

"GREG"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid of heights"

"Ahh so the truth is revealed"

" A truth that doesn't leave this vehicle or some serious pain will be had on your part"

"My lips are sealed" and Greg being Greg acted out zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key, which cause a small smile from Sara.

"I lost my virginity at one too"

"I thought you lost it when you were 22"

"I did"

"Oh"

"In a port a potty right by the entrance"

"Good to know"

"So come on Sara where's the kinkiest place you've ever did it"

"That is not for you to know. Oh look we're here"

"And just when it was getting good. You're not off the hook by the way" Sara couldnt understand how Greg could go from one topic to another as quickly as saying another sentence.

"I was afraid of that"


	2. A Deal Is Made

**A/N:** So here is chapter 2 thought about this one, wrote one draft in English class, I really don't see why I have to take English it has nothing to do with what I'm majoring in. I know how to speak English thank you. But decided to change it just a bit on the way home. Really I do think about other things, not much but I do.

* * *

"Look you got music, food, games rides, bathrooms what more could you want?"

"The music will make you deaf, the games are fixed, the rides are older than either of us and can break and kill someone every time it starts and I don't classify port a potties as toilets they are filled with god knows what diseases"

"Well when you put it that way"

"Sara, Greg I want you to canvas the area with this much blood its got to lead somewhere"

"Sure thing!" Greg answered for them both.

"How can you down grade a carnival if you've never been to one?"

"I just open my mouth and out it comes" where they were looking there was nothing but footprints in the sand, cigarette butts and the occasional piece of dropped food.

"Ha I got you talking like me!"

"Shoot me now"

"That would be contaminating the evidence jeez Sara"

"You need to get laid"

"Are you offering?" he looked over at her and she looked up at him, their eyes met and held

"Don't be ridiculous" and yet another answer avoided, he was starting to think that she really did like him but wasn't about to admit it to him.

"Sorry being ridiculous is who I am" she moved in front of him ending what ever kind of conversation they were having.

"I'm not finding anything" Greg told her a few minutes later, they were running out of carnival ground, only thing left was the row of port a potties.

"Hey Sara if I wanted to get rid of something before I left and no garbage cans were around, where do you think I would drop it?" she followed his flashlight beam.

"Have fun"

"I cant do it by myself, there's at least twenty of them"

"You can and are"

"Can you at least hold the doors for me?"

"Fine"

It was on the twentieth port a potty and the one closest to the exit is where they found the blood, someone had tried to wash what they could off themselves but left the blood everywhere, the knife no where to be seen. The funny thing of it all was they found a finger in the urinal, the vic wasn't missing any fingers.

"Who's finger do you think this is?" Greg asked as he bagged and tagged the finger, it looked like a pinky but he wasn't sure.

"One way to find out"

* * *

One thing he'd come to realize about Sara was she didn't like anyone in her personal space but she wouldn't exactly tell you to move over. So he played that to his advantage casually bumping elbows and once he got enough balls to reach across the table making his arm brush against her breast, he heard a sharp intake of breath but then she moved on.

"So did you find out who the finger belonged to?" she asked moments later after the little breast brushing happened her on the other side of the room.

"Still John Doe"

"Maybe we're looking at this all wrong"

"Okay you got me"

"What if the finger is the perp's?"

"Vic got pissed off bit his finger off?"

"No, was anything found on the finger?"

"Grease"

"So it could not even be related to this case"

"I don't think so, it was fresh, it was still dripping blood"

"And we got the call what fifteen minutes after it happened?"

"Here's what I'm thinking" it was his turn to lay out a theory "What if someone who works there cut himself enough so his finger fell off or something, the guy was trying to put it in the john, when the vic found him and threatened to tell authorities so he went crazy and stabbed him to death, went back to the john dropped the knife in the you know what, washed up and went back to work"

"If you're right we could be looking for another body"

"Ya but why try to get rid of a finger?" that's what didn't make sense

"We're back at square one aren't we?"

"Looks that way"

"Well there is one way to find out if the knife is really in the shall I say shit"

"You're on your own for that"

"With the shield" he'd already had liquid human flesh in his mouth he really didn't want shit in there too. If eating someone else made him a cannibal, what would eating someone's shit be? Hmm something to find out

"Care to make a little wager on this case?" he asked the next day, he could still smell the waste he dug through yesterday, after three showers it wasn't really up to him if he smelled or not. All he could say was that it was amazing how much shit could be held in one of those port a johns!

"You've been hanging around Nick and Warrick too long" she said as she stood looking at the pictures trying to put together what had happened

"But would you?"

"Okay"

"If one of the carnie's did it you have to come to the carnival with me"

"What if we don't solve it in time?"

"Well then you have to go on a date with me"

"And if I win?"

"Anything within reason"

"Okay if I win you have to wear a tutu into work for the whole night"

"A tutu? Have you forgotten I wore a turban?"

"Okay a full ballerina out fit minus the pink slippers and a matching tiara too and you have to wear it out in the field too"

"Alright deal" he held out his hand for her to shake, she hesitated but then took his hand and shook it with her own. He couldn't ignore the electricity flowing up his arm from the brief contact.

"Deal"

It was a deal he had to win or die trying.


	3. Port a Potties And Parking Lots

**A/N:** Really sorry that I haven't updated but powers beyond my control have kept me away from doing so. Only I know what happens, actually no I don't I write it as it comes to mind but you know. I didn't it intend for it to be so long it just kept coming out. Sad to announce that next chapter is the last but of course there will be a sequel dealing with things. But i think that may only be one or two chapters.

* * *

"Looks like I win" Greg said happily, just thinking about the case made his head swim.

"Ya I guess you do"

Who would have thought that if you bad mouth a carnie's girlfriend could get you killed. The finger was still a mystery nothing came up until Nick saw it and said that his vic who was at the other end of town was missing a finger. They ended up matching the finger to his owner and have no idea who cut off his finger prolly someone with a fetish of fingers.

"Great I'll meet you there at 10am" he left the room and she never saw him for the rest of the shift.

When the carnival was in town, everyone came. The place was packed and you could easily get lost in the crowd.

But one person stood out, well the crowd moved for him, she wondered why everyone had moved over to let him pass. She couldn't see the guy but she did see the guy's head, which was spiked every which way. Dread filled her stomach, she saw what he had in his hair.

"He didn't" she muttered under her breath. He saw her and waved frantically. Then she saw him, he was dressed in the full complete ballerina costume minus the slippers and had added a hot pink feather boa over his clothes.

"Hey Sara!" he shouted too loudly and passers by gave them a weird look but she guessed it was from his costume not that he shouted.

"what are you wearing?"

"I felt bad that you didn't win and see me as a ballerina. So here I am!"

"I made that bet because I agreed with you that one of the workers did it. I knew I wouldn't win"

"Why didn't you say that before we made the bet?"

"I didn't get a chance"

"Well I won in two ways so I'll share" he removed the tiara and boa and placed it on her and around her neck

"I'm not wearing this"

"If I'm wearing the costume you've got to wear the accessories so we match"

"When have you ever matched?"

"Plenty of times, my pajama's for example, they consist of pants and a bare chest that matches" she looked down to her shoes to hide her flushed cheeks thinking about Greg naked or half naked made her hot and she couldn't help that she enjoyed that he was close to her putting on the boa, just the right way, his fingers already brushed her skin several times and those places burned.

"How did you win in two ways?" she looked up confident enough that she wasn't blushing anymore. If he asked it was because he was wearing a tutu and getting weird looks from people. It was Vegas for Christ sake's the city of weird.

"Well I guess we both won since you knew it was one of the workers" he glanced around he didn't want to say carnie to their faces or anyone to overhear them. "but I won in another way cause I finally got you to go out on a date with me" he touched the end of her nose with a finger before taking her hand and disappearing into the crowd.

"Wanna win the la-" the guy stopped seeing what Greg was wearing. "a prize" Greg stopped and let go of her hand to reach for his wallet

"Greg you don't have to"

"Nonsense!" he laid his money on the little counter before the guy gave his darts. He aimed carefully and hit all three balloons he targeted.

"Another ten dollars gets you a large sized animal"

"I'm going for the X-large one" and plopped down a twenty. The balloons broke apart with a pop.

Now the people were moving away from them because the animal was huge, which thankfully hid most of his costume.

"Where's you car?"

"Three blocks away why?"

"Can I put this in yours I do not want to carry this thing around when I could be holding your hand"

"I thought this wasn't a date" she said teasingly, she really hadn't minded when he took her hand and had never let it go before.

"I lied"

"So where are you parked?"

"Right this way"

* * *

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"You have to how else are you going to conquer you fear?"

"Not by going on a thing that looks like its ready to break at a moments notice"

"I assure you it's quite safe"

"I'm still not going"

"Yes you are" he pulled her to stand in line at the ticket booth and held her hand tightly so she couldn't back out. The tickets bought they stood in line, Sara looking everywhere hoping for once she ran into someone so she could get out of line to say hi.

"See anyone you know?"

"No not – how'd you know?"

"Ah Miss Sidle it is one of my talents to know" he grinned and stepped up, soon they would be on the Ferris wheel. As the line drew neared she squeezed his hand tighter and tighter.

"You know for someone who likes to have personal space, you sure are going to town on my hand"

"Sorry" she released her grip some

"No it's alright, I like women who are scared, it means they need me to protect them"

"I don't need protecting"

"Everyone does" they were next in line

"Tickets" he hand them to the big beefy guy and got on he had to pull Sara on

"You know you being scared is a turn on for me"

"Perv"

"He I'm a guy remember its in out natural instinct to protect a damsel in distress" she did the mistake of looking down and sat back, making the seat rock a bit and closed her eyes, they were only ten feet off the ground and Greg told her so.

"Oh and by the way don't close your eyes it makes it worse" she opened them grabbing the bar in front holding on for dear life

"Sara we're not even ten feet off the ground" he placed his arm around the back and pulled her closer to him

"Relax its going to be fine"

"A guy says that about driving drunk too and nine times out ten look what happens"

"Just forget everything you know about gravity and just let the ride take you away"

"Easy for you to say" the ride moved until they stopped at the top

"Why'd we stop?" Greg looked down causing the bucket to sway, she held on tighter

"He let more people on"

"I should have never let you talk me into coming on this"

"You had no choice, I pulled you on"

"It doesn't matter"

"You need to take your mind off of how high up we are"

"Not going to happen"

"Not even when I do this?" he kissed her, just a quick kiss to see if it was okay or if she would hurt him. He was surprised when she pulled him into the next kiss. The ride started moving, cheers and whistles were heard as they neared the ground the first time. They broke apart but remained close.

"Wow" he stated as she rested her head on his shoulder

"Your right it did take my mind off of it"

"Umm….Sara the ride just broke and we're stuck up at the top"

"Well I guess I need to do something to take my mind off of it don't I?" she said mockingly

"Any way I can be of service?" he joked

"No I was thinking of using the guy infront of us as a distraction if he and his girlfriend say no then I'll use you" she pulled him into a kiss.

He eventuallybroke off the kiss some time later

"Sara if this keeps up for another minute I'm going to want to rip your clothes off" he said his breath rugged against her mouth

"Glad I'm not the only one thinking that"

"We could always talk" she suggested

"ya"

"What about?"

"Since I won the bet I suggest we play twenty questions and you cant start your answer with because"

"Okay fair enough"

"Question one why have you never been to a carnival?" he took in a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

"never had time growing up, always being shuffled here and there"

"Question two why were you shuffled around so much?"

"I thought I got to ask the next question"

"Nope now answer"

"I was in foster care" she said easier than she thought she could

"Question three why were you in foster care?"

"You don't have to say the question number every time"

"Okay but why were you?"

"My mother was in jail"

"And your father?"

"Stabbed to death by my mother"

"Oh"

"That's what everyone says no one says anything else, they always change the subject"

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Only Grissom but I doubt he really cared"

"Why would you say that?"

"He hasn't spoken to me much since"

"Its his loss"

"Are you going to stop talking to me now too?"

"Never I'm afraid you're stuck with me. I just ask one thing"

"What's that?"

"Don't break my heart"

"I wont" she said fully heartedly

"Okay my turn what got you into carnivals in the first place?"

"It was a family event actually my parents would take me and my two sisters to it every year, we always got to bring a friend with us"

"I never knew you had sisters"

"You never asked"

"what are there names?"

"Jenny's the oldest and the baby of the family is Jaimie Lee"

"How come they start with J's and yours don't?"

"Mine does"

"Your real name isn't Greg?"

"I'm not telling you that"

"Oh come on"

"Nope sorry"

She did something very unlike herself, kinda like the whole day she hadn't been herself and she hadn't minded and still didn't. So she pouted.

"Please?"

"Alright fine it's Juma"

"Juma?" she said with a smile

"Yes Juma, my father who is obsessed with Africa found out that it meant born on a Friday"

"And let me guess you were born on a Friday?"

"12:21 am"

"Juma? She asked again

"Yes what is so funny about Juma?"

"It's the first four letters of Jumanji actually three quarters of it. You have a movie named after you" she laughed not really knowing why she was but his face made her laugh even harder.

"I'm glad my name amuses you"

"Well I'm glad you're glad" she tried saying it normally but his face said it all and she laughed again. The ride started moving

"Hey look it's moving" he said sarcastically

"I'm sorry Juma"

"Don't call me that"

"Juma Greggers Sanders, that doesn't go together"

"I know, so does half my high school thank you. You are looking at Jumpy Leggers"

"Nice to meet you Leggers"

"And this is why I don't tell anyone my name"

"I think it's cute"

"You and my mom would get along famously, she always told me that I was unique"

"So you started dressing this way to stand out?"

"Well when you got two other siblings and only two parents you have to do something's to get attention. I was the weird one, Jenny the one who got in trouble and the drama queen and Jaimie Lee was the quiet and shy one gets better grades then us"

"Gets? How old is she?"

"Seventeen"

"Quite a large gap between you two" the ride stopped and they were able to get off, they walked side by side.

"Ya well Grams got sick so they had to put off having more kids for awhile. Mom found out she was pregnant the same day Grams died"

"Well I think we know all there is to know about each other" she finished as they neared the entrance to carnival. It was quite a difference to actually going to one for fun, then searching for clues at one.

"There's two things"

"And those would be?"

"Cotton candy like or dislike" she avoided his eyes so he guessed she did because before she looked away, he swore he saw a smile.

"Blue or pink?"

"Both" she answered finally with a smile

"Me too" he pulled her back into the carnival to the first cotton candy stand he saw. Armed with cotton candy they made their way to her car.

"You know that thing we were talking about earlier"

"Which thing?" she asked then placed some pink cotton candy in her mouth.

"The reason why we started talking in the first place. Ya that still hasn't gone away I wanna rip your clothes off even more"

She looked around before leaning in close to him

"Which one do you wanna do it in?" he pulled back quickly

"What?"

"Which port a potty do you wanna do it in?"

"You mean have sex in?" he said a little too loudly but only a kid looked at him, the people there had gotten used to him.

"Yes" she hissed through her teeth

"The one closest to the exit" she looked around again before pulling him to the port a potty.

* * *

"You're going to have to go in first" she whispered to him while watching the people who were weaving in and out of the booths set up a fair distance off. He went in first, he knocked on the door to signal he was ready. She looked again and satisfied that no one was watching she went in. He was sitting on the lid, legs apart, he helped her hoist herself up onto him.

"We have to be quick" she whispered into his ear before biting it. His hands cupped her bottom as he kissed her. His hand moved from her ass to in between her legs stroking her through her panties his tongue matching exactly what his fingers were doing as they slipped inside her.

"Now" she told him as she sank onto him, her overjoyed at how wonderful it felt to have him inside her. The moment was short lived as the door beside them opened, they stilled, waiting until the person did there business before doing anything else. She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning at the pleasure of his hands running across her nipples. The door opened and closed once again and she begin riding like she was being chased.

"Is that why you wore a skirt today?" he asked while she was driving, they'd almost been caught because someone couldn't contain his groan as he shot his load and the guy beside him thought he was taking a shit and told him to not push to hard.

"The thought did cross my mind" she admitted

"Well I'm glad you did" truth be told he was growing hard again and not sure if he could make it back to the agreed upon place of her apartment. Neither could believe that they had spent the whole day at the carnival, no one had gotten any sleep so someone was going to be extremely giddy and the other would be cranky that night at work. They had about four hours before they needed to be at work so they thought they would swing by her place let her have a shower, change of clothes, then onto his where he would shower and change then go grab something to eat. What she didn't know was he planned to skip as much of that as possible and go for a second and third round. In the car, a bed, shower he wasn't fussy he wanted her and he wanted her now.

"You ever do it in a parking lot?"

"No"

"Want to?"

"First a port a potty then a parking lot, have you ever had sex in a bed?"

"Ya but it' not the same you have way better O's when the fear of getting caught is mixed in"

"I see" he couldn't help but noticed that she pulled into a supermarket parking lot.

"So where should we park?"

"Not by a light"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" she asked

"Rising by the minute" he shifted in his seat trying to cover the tent in his pants.


	4. Secrets

**A/N:** Last chapter, before the sequel, things get weird with the sex parts so if you're not comfortable thinking about sex, and why on earth could you be? Don't read. I tried so hard not to do a song fic but it won over when I found the perfect song or so I thought. Naked by The Trews. Slow song and the song that keeps playing over and over on my stereo. Sequel will be up in a couple of days. I think. If you could handle the last chapter then you can this one.

* * *

Sex with Greg had been wonderful, amazing, exciting. Each time had been a different place, each one more exciting then that last. The porta potty, the supermarket parking lot, and bathroom, the park by their work, her car, his car, her place, his shower and bed. So many places that she couldn't think of them all.

Her small glimpse in the shower they shared together left lots to the imagination, she'd only seen the tip of his limp member. He was huge to the point where she thought she was going to explode when he was completely in her and that drove her wild.

With him no foreplay was needed, only one heated look from across the room and she was already getting wet. This time was no different they sat across the room from each other, her in an oversized chair and him in one of the metal chairs at the table. He looked at her with his warm eyes and she had to shift and look away to break the connection but she still felt it deep inside her, she still felt him deep inside her.

"Can I bum a ride off you Roberta wont start" Greg asked as he came in to the break room, that was their cover tonight no point in taking two cars when they wouldn't need them. Cut down on the pollution too.

Both Nick and Sara ere in there discussing the ending of a case they worked on, for some strange reason they hadn't been partnered with one another since the carnival, which he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. A bad thing because he hardly ever saw her but a good thing because that meant he could keep his hands to himself and not get into trouble. He would love to run his hands over her breasts watching her take a sharp intake of breath every time he did.

"Earth to Greg" the Texan called to him

"Ya" he mentally shook himself out of the no-no place at work anyways. Sara glanced down, she knew exactly what he was thinking about

"I would but I don't live anywhere near you" Nick told him, the perfect answer he was looking for.

"So whatdya say Sara me and you carpooling until Roberta gets fixed?"

"Ya I guess so, but you are not touching my radio"

"It's not your radio I want to touch" he said under his breath.

"What was that?" Nick asked

"Nothing" Greg said too quickly. Nick raised an eyebrow at him and looked from him to trying really hard not to paying attention Sara and back again. He stood and shook his head and left.

"What'd you really say?" Sara asked from her spot, not looking up, fearing if she did, she'd want to rip his clothes off and take him on the table in front of her.

"I didn't say anything"

"Nick was sitting further away then I am and he heard you say something. What'd you say?" she finally looked up at him.

"I said it wasn't you're radio I wanted to touch"

"Words like that could get you into trouble Sanders" Hodges said from behind him, Sara went back to looking over the magazine in front of her.

"What are you doing here Hodges?"

"Easier than paging"

"Looking for me is easier than typing in some numbers?"

"I was on my way to the break room when I saw you walk past. Here's your results" he handed Greg a piece of paper and rudely walked past Greg, body checking him as he came into the break room and poured himself some coffee.

"101 Sex Tips" Hodges stated as he looked over Sara's shoulder who just happened to be sitting by the fridge where the cream was.

"How is this any of your business?" she asked turning the page. Greg couldn't believe Sara was about to chew Hodges out and he had front row seats. The day couldn't get any better, well it could, Sara could be underneath him crying out his name. But the night was still young so there was hope.

"Never pictured you to be the one reading up on Sex Tips" Hodges stated the obvious as he sipped his coffee.

"I never pictured you to be the one who was the arrogant jerk who no one likes but there's a first for everything" ouch that was a kick in the balls, she voiced what everyone already knew but was too nice to voice it. He couldn't help the little laugh that escaped from his lips

"You think this is funny Sanders?"

"Ya I do, a woman just burned you good" his woman to be exact, but that detail didn't need to be known at the moment.

* * *

By the time they made it to his apartment his shirt was already off and hers just about join his. He kicked the door shut and pushed her up against it, doing exactly what he'd be fantasying about only hours before, his reward was the little gasp as his thumbs caressed her nipples into tiny little peaks through her shirt.

"Greg stop" he didn't listen he pressed his bottom half against her. She tried pushing him away but his mouth covered hers and her hands at his chest slipped up to his hair to pull him closer.

"Did you learn anything new with those sex tips you were reading earlier?" she said in between kisses to her neck, collarbone and throat. Her hands craved him to touch her in the right place but so far his hands remained in safe places on her hips as she thrust against her showing her how much he really wanted her.

"Some" his arm brushed against her nipple and she felt the tingly feeling she always did beginning to build.

"Care to show me?"

"Maybe some other time" her hands were too busy fumbling with his belt to think straight she needed him in her now.

Her fingers dug into his warm flesh at his shoulders her head hitting the wall behind her with a small thud. She was ready to burst.

"Please"

"Please what Sara?" he teased her with his slick member at her opening, how her pants had come off she didn't now nor did she care.

"Please fuck me _hard" _he roughly slid into her and she bit down on her lip

Let it all out Sara" she released her lip and cried out in pleasure.

"I don't think friends should keep secrets from each other" Warrick told them his opinion, they all sat at a diner discussing the case they had all just worked on. Sara and Greg looked at each other but looked away again

"But what if the secrets to protect the one you're lying to?" Greg asked

"It's only going to hurt the person in the long run so its not really protecting them now is it" Catherine answered. No one noticed how Sara remained quiet through all of this, she wasn't really a liar and didn't think she could say no if they asked was she keeping any secrets.

"I for one think secrets are hot" Greg helped her out a bit

"Keeping a secret about murder is hot?" Nicked asked, sometimes he really didn't want to understand the youngest member.

"No when you're keeping an affair or something a secret from everyone it's just… hot" he looked down into his coffee cup.

"You're saying adultery is good?" Catherine asked disbelievingly

"No that's wrong, just if two people are together, and no one knows its hot"

"So Greg do you have a secret?" Nick got his hint

"What kind of secret?" a mischievous smile spreading quickly

"You dating anyone secretly?"

"Nooo"

"Lair"

"Did I not just get through saying I think secrets are hot?" he down the rest of his coffee and stood to leave.

"If you'll excuse me I have to meet my secret woman" he glanced at Sara before he left.

* * *

"There's something I have to tell you" he told her as they lay on his couch, she had done something completely none Sara like and had jumped on his couch over him. And landed on top of him.

"Okay shoot" she slid her fingers under his shirt, making it hard to think

"I can't think when you do that" he took her hands out of his shirt and kept them in between his.

"I wouldn't say this if I didn't mean it"

"Greg what's wrong? You look like you're ready to faint" she took a hand out of his grasp and placed it on his pale cheek

"I think it's nerves"

"What's got you so nervous?"

"The last six months have been the best of my life, it's like a dream come true to be with you and I want the next 70 years to be like that too. So what I'm trying to ask is Sara Sidle will you marry me?" It took her a couple seconds for the news to sick in. Did she want to marry him? Could she?

"Please say something"

"I can't" she got and left his apartment and his life.

Well that didn't go as planned.

She was avoiding him, she was always out on the field when he arrived and when he left she was somewhere, where it would make it look suspicious if he went to seek her out. He wasn't really that sad, he was pissed off. He at least deserved an explanation. He got his chance two weeks later when Nick left the locker room and left them alone. She quickly did what she had to do and slammed her locker shut. She opened the door to go out but he forced it back shut with his hand.

"We need to talk"

"I don't think we have anything to talk about"

_Your stubborn skin is wearing thin_

"WE HAVE NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT?" he lowered his voice, if he kept this up someone was about to catch on.

_You bared your soul, I waltzed right in_

"We have nothing to talk about? What the hell do you call walking out on me after I proposed?"

_You gave me everything_

"Greg I really cant do this, just believe me when I say this. I can never marry you"

"Why"

"Just because"

"You're not going to leave until you tell me" her hand dropped from the door to her side. She closed her eyes really wanting to tell the truth again but couldn't. She was tired and wanted nothing more to go home and sleep.

"I can't have children"

_And I just made you feel so very…naked_

"Are you happy now?" she asked as she jerked open the door and disappeared from sight.

_And you don't remember_

One person knew her secret, one too many. Why do you think she hadn't had children yet? She was over thirty five that should have given away something but people just thought she was married to her job. Ha. Married. Something she was not. She had a chance but she turned it down and for what?

_How you let yourself become so unraveled_

How was it that he could do things to her that no one had done before? Got her to spill her guts to him with just asking. How long had it taken her to tell Grissom the truth and it wasn't even all of the truth. She left the majority of the things out. But not with Greg, she spilled everything hours later as they lay in bed her arms making her feel grounded and safe.

_You spilled your guts on my best shoes_  
_I keep it in, you let loose_

How many times had he put her needs before his? Willing to wear the same thing he did the day before just so he could more time with her in his arms?

_It's only love that makes you_ /  
_Feel like getting so completely…naked_

This wasn't fair, the girl of his dreams was supposed to say yes and they live happily ever after until the day he died. Supposed to grow old with her, have children with her, make love to her every night and morning. Tell her how pretty she looked even when she didn't. That her butt didn't look big in the pants and that they didn't make her look fat.

_And you don't remember how you let yourself_  
_Get so unraveled_

How did ones life become like this? One minute he was counting the ways of how he loved her and getting up the courage to tell her that he wanted her and only her for the rest of her life and she left without an explanation telling she can't. She can't!

_Your naked  
__Pretty as a heartache  
__Waiting for your second skin to settle in_

That's life for ya.

_My hardened heart cant hide me now_  
_It loves as much as I allow  
__And in the end_

Their tete a tete did nothing to come his growing angry, it fueled him more and left him with questions he'd never thought of before.

_The eyeball army_  
_Will just drag me down  
__And I'll be…naked_

If she thought this was over, she was sadly mistaken, he would lock them in a closet if he had too. He was going to get answers.

She was leaving when he caught up with her, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the passenger side of his car. 

"Get in" came out in a low whisper, she'd never heard him speak that way and it scared her. He drove in silent for a few minutes and then stopped, locking the doors as he shut off the car.

"Why do you think that because you can't have children that I wouldn't want to be with you"

"Because no one wants to"

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't care if you cant we can always adopt"

"That may be fine now but in a couple of years you'll want one of your own so you'll look else where"

"I would never do that to you"

"You say that now"

"And I'll keep telling you that until you believe"

"Just don't bother" she unlocked her door and got out

_Nothing but a heartache_  
_And I know there's nothing that  
__Can Hide me now  
__I'm naked_

She walked back to the lab, arms tucked around her self, tears she wouldn't let fall when she heard him drive away now spilled over her cheeks and the bitter wind nipped at her cheeks.

_Nothing but a heartache_  
_Going out exactly  
__How you came in_

He kept telling himself that once she calmed down, she would realized how much he loved her, now if only he could convince himself that.


End file.
